Lieutenant
by GraysonGirl13
Summary: My name is Evangaline Michelle LeBeau. I'm a mutant who can manipulate kinetic energy and am a very talented technopath. I come from a long line of thieves and I'm not any better then them, but I do try. I also happen to be Steve Rogers' best friend. For him I would do anything, even return to fighting, stealing and cheating. After all, every Captain needs a Lieutenant.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

"I'm moving to DC." Steve said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. He didn't look at me, clearly unsure of how I would react. Needless to say I was shocked.

I leaned back against the park bench and rubbed my hands over my face. I can say I wasn't expecting this. It had been almost a year since I had met Steve. It had been in this very park, shortly after the New York attack.

It had been a slow growing friendship. I would see him here, every Sunday at the exact same time jogging though the park. After a few weeks he finally stop one day. Resting on the bench though he didn't need to. We said nothing, just sat by the park and watched my nephew, Jackson, play with the other kids. This happened a few more times before either of us finally spoke. It was simple conversation at first. A hello, how's the weather, normal things. Over time we got to know each other, we began to hang out outside the park and during time other then my 'babysitting hours'.

Shortly after Steve asked me out for dinner. Needless to say we decided to stay friends. The magic just wasn't there but we still cared deeply for each other.

Three months ago, he finally told me everything. An ultimate sign of trust. He told me about the war, becoming Captain America, being frozen, waking up here and his part in the New York attack. He even told me about Peggy. The poor man was so lost, so lonely. I knew what that was like, being alone. I, in turn, shared my story. After that everything between us had been different. We became inseparable, spending every free moment together. He got to know my family. Spending time with me and my nephew. Even visiting my Aunt and Uncle, who I lived with. He had met my Father once, boy was that awkward.

I sighed, playing with the rubber bands on my wrist. I snapped one a couple of times before turning to the Super Soldier.

Steve finally looked over at me. I locked my eyes with his, urging him to go on. "Fury wants me close to headquarters. He set me up with this nice place just off of downtown...". He trailed off, there was something he wasn't telling me. I hated when he kept things from me. I understood there were some things about his job he couldn't tell. I respected that but this really didn't seem like one of those things.

I rubbed at my eyes for a moment. My contacts starting to sting from being left in to long. I rested my hand back in my lap and went back to watching Jackson play. He laughed and ran after the other children. He was a very social little thing. Very unlike his Father.

"Chell?" Steve asked, taking my hand.

I looked over at him and smiled. I gave his hand a quick squeeze, "I understand, it's something you have to do. I just wish you didn't have to go." My Louisiana accent weak. It had been a long time since I had left home, and a few years now since I had been back to visit my father in New Orleans. I didn't miss it much though. I was happy here and out of trouble.

Steve finally seemed to have found his courage and continued, "Its a big place, two bedroom. I was wondering... well, really I was hoping that you would consider... maybe... possibly think about moving in with me." My head snapped and I stared at him. I was shocked and he could clearly see it. "I would just really like to have a friend with me, and everything will be taken care of. Like I said, its a nice sized place. Downtown is close. Fury said he could get you a desk job with S.H.E.I.L.D. I know how much you like computers."

I smiled at his rambling, I had to admit, it was cute the way he did that. Even after all this time he still wasn't the best at talking to me sometimes. I almost laughed, remembering how he was around other girls.

"Steve." I said sternly, forcing him to stop talking. "I don't need a job." I let silence fall between us. Waiting for him to become uncomfortable. He started to shift and fidget after a short time. I know he hated when I kept him waiting on an answer. I smirked at the soldier, "When do we leave?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Thanks a lot." I smiled at delivery man, taking the cardboard box from his arm.

"No problem." He smiled, pushing his short black hair back. "So, do you have any plans later? I was wondering if I could take you to dinner?"

I laughed, placing the box on the floor, "That's very sweet of ya..." I glanced at his name tag, "Bobby, but I'm cookin' dinner for Captain America tonight."

His face fell and he growled, "You could have just said no. You don't have to make excuses."

"Have a nice day!" I said happily before closing the door in his face before he could say anything else. I picked up my new package and walked into the living room with a giggle. If only he knew.

I placed the box on the chair next to the stereo before going into the kitchen and grabbing the scissors from the knife block beside the toaster. As I went back to the living room I pulled my cell phone from my back pocket and placed it against my shoulder and my ear. Linking to the device I dialed and waiting as it rang.

_"Hello?"_

I smiled at the sound of her voice, "Hey Aunt Nicole!"

_"Chell? How have you been sweetie! How's Steve?" _

I opened the box and tossed the scissors on the coffee table, "He's doing great, out at work right now. So, I just got a package that seems to have come from your address, care to explain?"

_"Happy late Birthday! It's only 4 days late so that's not to bad. Did you do anything special?"_

I shrugged though she couldn't see it. "Steve and I went out to see John Carter. I enjoyed it but I don't think Steve really understood it."

_"That's nice, glad you at least went out. Seeing anyone yet?"_

I laughed, "No way. I got enough on my plate with Steve." I pulled a bunch of birthday cards out of the top of the box. I shifted through them, all from teachers and former students I had attended school with. "Plus he's the best reason I have for keeping straight right now." I came to a card from my father. I sighed at it. I moved it to the bottom of the pile and I placed them on the coffee table. I would go through and read them all later.

Nicole sighed, "_Now you listen here Evangaline Michelle! You are a great girl and need to give some guys a chance! Not all of them are like your Father."_

"It's not them I worry about." I replied, pulling out Jackson's favorite Minecraft toy. I smiled at it and hugged the green checkered plushie before placing it on the mantel.

_"Oh you have to forget all that. No one expects you to take over for your father. He knows that too." _

I made a face, though once again she couldn't see the gesture. Under the plushie was a small box and a heavy ivory envelope. I grabbed both items and collapsed on the couch. I set the box on the table as I opened the envelope. I propped my feet over the arm rest, crossing my ankles.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed into the phone.

_"YOU OK CHELL? WHAT HAPPENED? SPEAK TO ME HONEY!"_

"Pete and Kitty are finally getting married!" I squealed in happiness. "It's about time. I thought Pete would neva ask!"

Nicole laughed and let out a sigh of relief. _"Yes he finally asked! I guess you'll have to find a date now!"_

I laughed, "Nah, I'll just ask Steve."

"Ask me what?"

"To be my date." I looked up and smiled at Steve as he came into the living room. I handed him the invitation and went back to my phone. "Steve's home, I gotta go."

Steve hung up his jacket and came over and lifted my feet before sitting on the couch under them. He set the card onto the table with my pile of other cards.

_ "Ok Sweetie, take care. I love you, Steve too!"_

"We love you too! Take care. Talk to ya soon!" I hung up my phone and tossed it onto the table. I picked up the small box in its place, "Welcome home honey! How was your day?" I smirked at Steve over the box in my hands. He glanced over at me with a small smile before rubbing his hands over his face. He let out a sigh and dropped back into the couch. "That great huh?"

"Ya." He let out softly. I picked at the box, trying to get the tape off so I could see inside. I gave up and passed the box to Steve. I pulled the pillow from under my head and dropped it over my face. "So what is this?"

I lifted the corner enough to talk around the pillow. "Late birthday gifts from back home."

"Ah, get anything good?" He asked. Passing the now open box back.

"Mostly a bunch of cards, and Jackson sent one of his toys." I pointed to the stuffed monster before pulling purple tissue from the box. I unwrapped the tissue to find a small card on top of a silver chain necklace. I read the card first.

_Don't forget where you came from. I'm proud of you sweetheart._

_ Love Dad. _

_ P.S. Don't worry, I bought it. _

I passed the card to Steve and he smirked as he read it over. "Sounds like your Father."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the piece of jewelry. It was silver and a similar style to the one Aunt Nicole wore. It was a small round pendent, about the size of a dime. It was a silver 'x' cutting through a purple stone.

I swung my legs from Steve's lap to sit next to him. I glared at it. I wasn't sure how to feel. My relationship with my father hadn't always been the best. I never agreed with his way of life. Our way of life. I wasn't ashamed of what I was, but I was ashamed of what I had done while growing up, not knowing any better. I charged the small object with kinetic energy, temped to destroy it. I watched it glow purple in my palm. On the other hand, dad was trying to reconnect and I would always love him. After all, he was my dad.

Steve rested his hand on mine, over the necklace. "Please don't Chell. We both know you'll regret it later." I sighed and stabilized the object. Steve took it from my hand and opened the clasp. I turned and pulled my long brunette hair from my neck. I felt its cold metal against my chest, hanging lower then my other pendent. A small clear glass star on a silver rope chain. I had bought it for myself shortly after I had moved in with Steve. He was worried about me when he started taking more missions. I had bought it to wear, and to show him, I knew Captain America would always have my back, no matter where he or I was.

Steve moved and I dropped my hair before leaning back against the couch. Steve put his arm around me and pulled my against his side. Neither of us spoke or moved for some time.

Finally I pulled away and went to make Steve and I some lunch. I was feeling lazy and just made some sandwiches. One for me, two for Steve. After moving in with him I learned there would be no such things as left overs in this house.

I went back into the living room to find Steve leaning forward, elbows on his knees and chin against his knuckles. I knew that look. He was troubled, "Somethin' on your mind, solider?" I placed lunch on the table and once again joined him on the couch.

He turned to me. The look in his eyes crushed my heart. He looked so lost, so broken. I hated seeing him like this. I wish I knew how to help him. I did everything I could. Helping him to adjust, giving him someone to talk to, teaching him about this age and catching him up on what he missed. Technology was probably the hardest thing in our relationship. Him knowing nothing about it, and me being so connected to anything with a computer chip in it.

Steve stood and grabbed his jacket from the coatrack "There is somewhere I want to go."

. . .

I gave Steve a soft smile as we entered the museum. He smiled back but it was half hearted. I knew where he wanted to go. It wasn't the first time we had been here, he wanted answers. Answer that I couldn't give and comfort I couldn't supply.

I signed and overlooked the entrance, spotting a young couple with a stroller. On their stroller was a blue ball cap. Not wanting Steve to be spotting I linked my arm with his and pulled him in their direction. He went along, not questioning my actions. He was used to this by now.

I took my phone in my hand and connected to the wireless. I sent a number of random notifications to the mans phone, causing him the stop and pull his phone from his pocket. While he was distracted I slipped the cap from its resting place and slid it into Steve's jacket.

We kept walking, turning towards the exhibit we were here for.

"I thought you weren't going to do that anymore." Steve muttered in a matter of fact tone, however, there was no disappoint in his voice.

Once we rounded a corner I removed the cap and placed it on his head, "You needed it, we don't need ya to be spotting again. Besides, we can leave it at the lost and found when we leave."

I kept my arm linked with his, letting him lead me through the exhibit. It was strange, seeing him as the legendary Captain America. To me he was just Steve. Sweet and caring and always putting my wants and needs before his Steve. He took care of me like a big brother. To me, Captain America was a stranger.

I wondered if that ever troubled him. The hardship of being Steve Rogers with me and a few others but Captain America to the rest of the world. At least he didn't have to hide Steve Rogers from everyone. Sadly the world just wasn't ready to accept Mutants yet.

We stopped in front the the exhibit for Bucky. Steve talked about him a lot, I knew he missed him. As close as we were I knew I could never replace Bucky.

Steve dropped his gaze, unable to look at Bucky's picture. I dropped my arm from his, taking his hand and giving it a tight squeeze. He didn't react. I sighed weakly and lent against his side, resting my forehead on his shoulder. This was the most amount of physical comfort I could give him in public without making him uncomfortable.

He watched the video of him and Bucky for a moment before he whispered, "I wish I could have been there for him."

I nodded, staring at Bucky's picture, "Ya it's a shame, he was pretty cute."

Steve's head snapped over to look at me. His vision harden, his lips pushed into a hard line. I smiled up at him and slowly he realized it was my lame attempt at a joke. He slowly broke into a smile, putting his arm around me.

Seeing as I ruined his brooding moment we moved on. Steve led me to a room where it was showing a old interview with Peggy after the war. I sat with him, not really listen to the words. I had seen this interview before. Once we had watched it almost six times before Steve got up to leave. And I sat there, still and silent as he tried to find whatever it was he was looking for in her words.

I watched as Steve removed his compass from his pocket, a token he always had on his person. He stared at it for a moment, rubbing his thumb over Peggy's faded photo. "Do you mind if we make a stop before heading home?"

I knew he wanted to go visit Peggy and I didn't mind. She was a sweet lady. I didn't know her but it hurt to see someone so sweet and strong of will to be so sick. I gave him a caring smile, "Of course." I stopped and watched for a moment as a family walked past us, the couples young boy carrying a cookie. I met Steve's gaze once again, "But only if you buy me a cookie."

Steve smiled that smile he always gave when I did something like that to remind him of why he wanted and needed me in his life. My light hearted and playful nature seemed to comfort him. I knew it was something he needed in his life. "Fine, but you have to return the ball cap."

I rolled my eyes.

. . .

I sat on the white polished floor and leaned back against the muted painted drywall as Steve spoke with Peggy inside her room. I had stopped in and said hello but I wanted to give them their space. I always felt like I was intruding when they spoke. They had a lot of history from a time I couldn't comprehend.

A nurse came down the bare hall and I pulled my knees to my chest so she wouldn't trip over my legs. I sighed and wrapped my arms around my knees before resting my chin on them. I sat there in silence for a moment, listening to Peggy softly cry inside the room. My heart broke for her.

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. Removing it I didn't recognize the caller ID.

"Hello?" I questioned into the device.

_"Bonjour Darling._" My father's think Cajun accent replied, _"How's my little girl?"_

"Hey Dad. I'm kinda busy at the moment." I said, drawing circles on my knee cap with my finger. I was angry he was calling after so long with no word from him, but again he was trying so it was only fair I return the effort. How did he get my number anyway?

_ "I'll be quick. Did you get my gift?"_

"I did. I'm wearing it now." I fidgeting with the object in question.

_ "I'm glad ya like it Sweetheart. You're Grandfather and I were wondering if you would want to come down for a visit soon?"_

I dropped my hand back to my knee, "I don't know Dad. I'm pretty busy right now, with the move and all. Maybe once things are more settled." I heard Steve's foot steps heading towards the door. "I gotta go, we'll talk soon."

_ "Alright Sweetheart. I love you."_

I paused for a moment. I knew I should say it but I didn't want him to think things were okay between us. "Bye Dad."

I hung up and looked up at Steve as he came through the doorway, closing it softly behind him. He looked down at me, sadness swimming in his eyes. "Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." I replied in the same tone. I pushed myself over and patted the spot on the floor next to me where I had just been sitting.

He sat next to me, resting his elbows on his knees. Steve seemed intently focused on his laced fingers. I nudged him with my shoulder, causing him to look over at me. I gave him the best smile I could muster. Steve did his best to return it but I guess he felt he hadn't done the job as he put his arm around me, pulling me close.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

I set my groceries down in the hall to fished my keys out of my pocket. Before unlocking the door I noticed music coming from inside. One of Steve's old records playing loudly. That was strange. It wasn't on when I left.

Unlocking the door I pulled it open and flipped on the hallway light. I picked up my grocery bags and headed into the kitchen. I dropped my bags on the flood and flipped on the kitchen light before going back and locking the front door.

Before going to unpack my food I removed my jacket and hung it on the coatrack, then went into the living room to shut off the music. I flicked on the living room light and couldn't help but jump at the dark skinned man sitting in the corner. He was wearing a long black trench coat and a black eye patch.

I turned, grabbing cup off the shelves behind me and charged it with kinetic energy. "Who are you and what are you doin' in ma house?"

"Relax," The man said calmly under the music, leaning forward to turn off the light. The purple glow from the cup being the only light source besides the light from the kitchen. I went to again ask him who he again was but he stopped me from holding a finger to his lips. "I work with your roommate." I removed the charge from the cup but refused to put it down. "and I need your help."

I stared the man down for a moment but he made no move to get up or to even move at all. I noticed he had a tight grip on his side and that his face was badly cut and bruised. Slowly I nodded and replaced the cup. I went into the kitchen and shut off the light and went to my jacket, removing my expandable bo staff from its inside pocket. At its resting state is was only about a foot long. The steel rod was cold in my hand but quickly warmed at my touch.

I went back to the man in the living room. He hadn't moved from his spot in the corner. I went to his side and slowly knelt down beside him. "What are you doing here? Who are you?" I whispered. Slowly he held up his hands before reaching into his jacket. I tightened my grip around my staff. Slowly he again removed his hand and showed me his cell phone. The S.H.E.I.L.D. logo was the growing background of his phone. At least I knew he was telling the truth about working for with Steve. He began to type and when he finished he turned the phone screen to me once again to read it.

'FURY. THE WORLD MAY BE IN DANGER. STEVE MAY BE IN DANGER'

I nodded. So this was Steve's boss. If Steve was in danger he had my undivided attention. I placed my finger against the screen. I connected to the device and made my response appear without any effort.

'WHAT DO YOU NEED ME TO DO?'

He read my message and typed once again.

'WAIT.'

I nodded. I slowly stood and kept low and quite as I made my way back to the kitchen and removed the first aid kit from under the sink. I returned to Fury and without any words I began to clean the blood from the cuts on his face. I was about to bandage them up when I heard Steve's voice behind me, making me jump.

"I don't remember giving you an invitation?" He said, addressing Fury.

I stood, stepping back as Fury leaned forward, "I didn't think I needed one." He leaned on side of the armchair, "My wife kicked me out."

I watched Steve lean against his shield, against the wall. "I didn't know you were married." He replied to our guest. I picked up the first aid kit and set it on the counter before moving to Steve's side. He noticed my staff in my hand but said nothing about it, waiting to Fury to reply.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." He said with a light shrug.

Steve rounded the corner and flicked on the light, same as I had done. "I know, that's the problem."

So Fury didn't need to stand I flicked the light back off. Steve had seen Fury's beat up face and turned to me in confusion before turning back to Fury. Fury went back to his phone, like he had done for me and typed a simple message.

'EYES EVERYWHERE.'

"I'm sorry I had to do this but I had no place else to crash." Fury spoke calmly while looking around the apartment. He typed again.

'SHIELD COMPROMISED.'

Steve slowly moved to stand in front of me, clearly not trusting Fury. "Who else knows about your wife?"

Fury stood slowly, clearly in pain.

'YOU TWO AND ME.'

"Just my friends." Fury said, stepping towards us.

"Is that what we are?" Steve spoke defensively. "Friends?"

Fury half nodded, "That's up to you?"

I gave a weak scream as the first shot came through the wall. Two more followed but before Fury hit the floor. Steve grabbed me and pushed me around the corner. I was shaken but I couldn't let this get the better of me. I shook my head quickly and collected myself as Steve came back around the corner, pulling Fury.

Steve stood but Fury grabbed his arm, "Don't trust anyone." He said before falling back. There was several load hits against the door and Steve turned to investigate.

I knelt down to try and stop the bleeding but instead Fury grabbed my hands, thrusting a small object into it. As soon as it met my skin I knew it was some piece of technology as my body tried to connect to if but couldn't. "Find out who's behind this. Stop them." He said softly before passing out from blood loss.

"Captain Rogers, I'm Agent Thirteen of S.H.E.I.L.D. special service." Our neighbor said. I was shocked to see her. My brain was trying to process everything that had happened in the last few moments but my body was in fight or flight mod. Simply put, I was tense and couldn't think straight so I took to following Steve's lead. "I've been assigned to protect you."

"On whose orders?" Steve demanded as I stood next to him, pocketing what I found to be a flash drive. That was why I couldn't connect to it. It held digital information but I would need another device to read it.

Agent Thirteen came to the body and froze for a moment before whispering, "His." She knelt next to the body to check his pulse before pulling a walkie-talkie from her scrubs and calling for help.

"What do we do?" I whispered to Steve.

"Any ID on the shooter?" A voice responded from the walkie. I froze for a moment. That was strange. The Agent never said Fury had been shot, only that he was down.

Steve peaked back into our living room. I followed his actions to see a black figure moving across the roof of the neighboring building.

"I'm in pursuit." Steve said quickly before breaking out into a full run and jumping shield first through the window.

"Never thought I would be doing this again." I mumbled as I followed Steve out the window, using kinetic energy to push me further and follow him through the window of the next building.

He was already up and running by the time I landed. Wasting no time I took off after him. Using my powers to push me further, faster. Steve used his shield to break down any doors, windows or office furniture that stood in our way.

I could see the man land on the rooftop in front of us and Steve once again launched himself through the window. Again I followed. Standing with my Staff drawn in time to see the attacker catch Steve's shield.

My eyes widened in shock at the act. Then I noticed the metal arm. He stared us down for a moment before pulling his arm back and throwing the shield straight back at Steve. He took off and I followed before the shield even found its target.

The man with the metal arm jumped over the side and I followed. I used my kinetic energy to cushion my landing, sending out a purple shock wave around my feet. I looked for any sign of the man but he had simply vanished. I looked back up the building to find Steve looking down at me.

I shrugged, not knowing what else to to. Steve dropped his head and kicked at the ledge of the roof. I took one final look around before retracting my staff and stuffing it into my belt.

. . .

I watched with Steve and Agent Hill as a number of doctors worked on Fury. It looked bad, I didn't want to say anything but I didn't have much hope. Steve's head hung low as he let out a deep sign. To try and help I place my hand in his. He gave it a gentle squeeze but did nothing more.

A few moments later a small redhead ran into the room and stood before the glass. I had met her a couple of brief times before, Natasha I think was her name. She looked as heart broken as Maria and Steve.

"Is he gonna make it?" she whispered.

Steve gave a light shake of his head, "I don't know.."

"Tell me about the shooter." She asked next.

"He's fast, strong." Steve paused, "He had a metal arm."

Natasha paled slightly, "Ballistics?"

"Three slugs, unknown rifle and completely untraceable." It was Maria who answered this time.

Natasha whispered something I couldn't catch before Fury flat lined. I took in a quick breath as the doctors scrambled to restart his heart.

They did everything they could, but there was no bringing him back. They called it.

Steve walked out and I followed, feeling like I was intruding on something I had no right to be in. After all, I had only met the man minutes before he was shot down.

"Steve?" I whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder as he stood with this back to me, hands on his hips.

"What?" He responded, clearly frustrated by all this. By the situation Fury had pulled us into, by the attacker getting away, by not being able to save Fury. I could understand how he felt.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the flash drive and held it up to him, "Fury gave me this back at the apartment. It has to have somethin' important on it or he wouldn't have tried to protect it."

He nodded, "You're right. Hold onto it for now. You have better use for it then I do." I pocketed the object again as Maria and Natasha joined us in the hall.

Shortly after Maria, Natasha and Steve were let in to see the body to say their goodbyes. I waited in the hallway, not wanting to take part. Gently I slid the flash drive from my pocket and spun it in my figures. The could feel the information inside, a long series of ones and zeros that my body longed to download. I knew part of my wanting was part of my Mutant abilities, my natural connection to all technologies, but I was also curious. What could be on here that was so important to kill for, and die for.

"Natasha!" Steve's voice broke me from my trance as the redhead in question burst out of the room. I slid the flash drive deep down into my pocket were it would be safe. "Natasha!" Steve called again, loader this time as he came back into the hallway and began to pursue the Assassin.

She spun to face Steve, "Why was Fury in your apartment?"

The soldier shrugged, "I don't know." Natasha turned to me and I shrugged at her. If Steve wasn't willing to give her any information, then I wouldn't.

"Cap!" A man dress in black called down the hall. Steve turned to the man and he spoke again, "They want you back at S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Give me a second," My friend replied before turning back to the redhead. He was about to speak when the man cut him off.

"They want you now." He said aggressively.

Steve slowly turned back to him, "Okay." He said with annoyance in his calm voice.

"You're a terrible lier." Natasha said before walking away from him.

Steve's shoulders dropped and he sighed. I went to stand next to him and placed my hand on his shoulder and he placed his hands on his hips. He rolled my hand off, clearly in no mood.

"What now?" I asked, brushing off the action of the frustrated soldier.

He ran his hands over his face before looking down at me, "I don't know." He looked around before turning back to me, "After everything, I'm not letting you go to far from me. Whether we like this or not you're part of this now."

I nodded, "I know, I knew as soon as I see Fury in our apartment." I ran my hand through my hair and turned back to the soldier and whispered, "We need ta hide the flash drive. If Fury was trying to get it away I don't want to take it back into their hands, at least not til we know what's on it or who we can trust."

"You're right." He looked around and noticed the man stocking the vending machine just down the hall. I noticed too and smirked.

I slipped the flash drive into his hand before going up to the man. I stood in front of the crouched man, placing my hands on my knees and making sure to give him the full view of down my top, "Excuse me sir?" I said sweetly with a kind smile, "You don't happen to have any M&amp;M's do you?"

Steve slipped up behind him and slid the flash drive into the machine behind several packs of gum.

"I am sorry little lady, but I don't." The man said to me as Steve stepped back.

I stood up and began to walk away, "Thanks anyways."

Steve began to lead us to the Strike Team but I grabbed his arm to stop him. "Back at the apartment, I noticed something." Steve looked down at me and I licked my lips before continued to whisper, "When the agent called in and reported that Fury was down. Dispatch asked about the shooter, only she never said he had been shot."

The soldier's gaze hardened and he whispered in return, "He did say S.H.I.E.L.D. had been compromised. Do you think the shooter was working for them?"

I bit my lip, "I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for being so slow with the update everyone, I was away in Mexico. Updates will sadly continue to be slow for a bit as I'm also in the middle of moving into a new house. After the next few weeks I hope to be updating weekly until the end of the story. I would like to thank everyone for all the positive feedback so far. I hope you all continue to like it! **

**Chapter 3**

I exited the glass entrance of S.H.I.E.L.D. Enjoying my brief contact with sun. I had been waiting for almost two hours and was quickly getting board. I refused to use my phone in fear of S.H.E.I.L.D. picking up on my powers if I wondered into their system. In fact, I had shut the device off as soon as we had arrived.

I sighed and pulled a pack of cigarettes from my pocket. It was a horrible habit I had pick up from my father years ago. I didn't smoke much anymore (partly because Steve didn't approve). Only when I was stressed and needless to say, having your roommates boss shot in your home is stressful.

I placed one of the white sticks to my lips and fished around of my lighter. I finally found the pink fire making device and flicked it a few times. Becoming frustrated I wasn't getting a flame I smack it against my palm a few times and tried again. When it failed to work again I cursed under my breath in sloppy French before charging the device with kinetic energy. I used the heat of the charged device to light the cancer stick and gave a deep inhale.

I closed my eyes and let out a shaking breath of smoke when the sound of shattering glass and screams pulled me from my bliss. I turned back to glass entrance just as Steve hit the concrete floor of the lobby.

I dropped everything in my hands as I ran to the soldier. "WHAT THE HELL STEVE!" I yelled pushing through the door. Steve was on his feet and spiriting towards me before I was even half way to him.

As he neared me he reached out and grabbed the collar of my jacket, spinning me around and effectively dragging me behind him. He pulled me through a door and pushed me onto the back of a motorcycle.

"What's going on!" I demanded.

Steve started up the bike, "Shut up, Chell."

We took off as a pair of heavy metal doors began to seal our retreat. I suppressed a scream as my driver forced the us up and through the closing gap. I gripped the edge of my driver's shield as a rush of air past over us. The unknown aircraft turned at the far end of the bridge, it's gun trained on us.

"STAND DOWN CAPTAIN ROGERS AND RELEASE YOUR HOSTAGE." A voice calmly stated over a speaker.

"Hostage?" I cocked an eyebrow. I have no clue as to why but the statement angered me. My gripped tightened on the shield as I charged it. Steve seemed to notice the purple glow between us and sped up.

A spiked barrier was raising between us and the aircraft, it seemed a bit extreme.

The guns readied to fire and Steve grabbed his now purple shield and flung it towards the aircraft. The shield, turned bomb, wedged itself into the aircrafts right prop before exploding. As we neared the spikes Steve grabbed my arm and we abandoned the bike, somehow making it over the wall.

In seconds we were both back on our feet. I chose to circle the aircraft as Steve scaled the fallen vehicle to retrieve his shield. For a moment I was thankful that my powers were useless against vibranium.

. . .

As soon as we had a chance I stole a change of clothes for Steve. Captain America would draw to much attention. He didn't like leaving it behind in the random house I had broken into but quickly got over it. We had no way to tell if S.H.I.E.L.D. could track it someway since they had provided it for him.

We made our way to the hospital, sneaking in through the window of a coma patents room on the first floor. I never thought that Captain America would be thankful for having a girl raised thief on his side. Honestly, I never thought I would be thankful for having said skills, ever.

We made our way up several floors before coming to the vending machine where we had left the flash drive. I paled when I seen it gone, the whole row had been completely emptied. Someone had wanted it.

There was a soft pop from behind us. When we turned a familiar red head was blowing gum bobbles.I narrowed my eyes at her and once again took Steve's lead as he grabbed the girl and pushed her into the nearest room. I slammed to door closed from the hallway, leaning back against the door standing guard. I couldn't hear much from inside but I knew I would be filled in once this mess was sorted.

A young man in a lab coat walked by, eyeing me. I smiled at him and gave him a playful wink. He blushed, dropping his head and picked up his pace. Men were so easy. No wonder Natasha made a career out of it.

There was a knock from the door a few minutes later and I pushed off of it. Steve opened the door, and very unpleased look on his face.

I cocked an eyebrow to him. His voice was low but to the point, "We need a computer. Somewhere we can get the files but have an easy get away. They will be tracking us."

"I can slow the tracking but it will slow down ma hacking." I turned to the red head. "Natasha, you any good with computers?"

She smirked, "One of the best." I doubted that. She clearly didn't know what I was capable of.

I turned my attention back to Steve and gave him a weak smirk, "I know just the place."

. . .

I lead the two warriors through the mall entrance, Natasha seemed to have the same idea I did.

The Apple Store.

Steve and Natasha followed behind as I weaved through the crowd without looking up from my phone screen. I had used my phone to connect to the mall's wireless signal and hacked into their camera system. If anyone was follow us, we would know.

"Seems clear so far." I spoke lowly, dropping back to walk between them. "We won't be able ta outrun them forever."

"First rule of going on the run is 'don't run, walk'. Natasha spoke.

"If I try and run in these shoes they are going to fall off." Steve remarked, but neither Natasha or I was really listen.

Steve checked over his shoulder again and I sighed, "You gotta stop doing that. People are gonna notice. Just relax."

"Relax?" He began, "How can I relax? We are wanted criminals by largest and most advanced intelligence agency in the world."

I smirked, "Can't say I eva thought I would make the 'most wanted' list again."

We turned into the store and headed towards the table with the least number of hipster teens.

"Technically, you're a hostage, remember?" Steve added.

I swung my arm out, hitting him flat in the chest with the back of my hand.

Natasha pick a computer and I passed my phone to Steve so he could monitor the mall cameras. I rested my right hand against the flat surface to the right of the track pad and connected to the device. Quickly I removed or blocked out anything on the device that would hinder my connection to the drive (Which was pretty much everything the model computer had to offer).

"I'm connected." I said, my attention on Natasha, "S.H.E.I.L.D.'s gonna be able to track the location of the device once its plugged in. I can slow 'em down but you'll only have about 15 minutes."

The red head gave me a confused look but shook it off and smirked, "Give me ten." With that she plugged the flash drive in.

I imminently set to suppressing the A.I., that was trying to put a distress call out to S.H.I.E.L.D. while simultaneously rewriting its programming. I hadn't seen anything this complex since I was hacking into C.I.A. and F.B.I. files a few years back, but those were their main hard drives.

"Fury was right, someone is hiding something." Natasha mumbled. She frowned, as she battled with the A.I. "This drive is protected but some sort of A.I., it keeps rewriting itself. It won't respond to my commands."

"Can you override it?" Steve asked.

"The person who designed this is slightly smarter then me." She glanced at Steve over her shoulder, "Slightly." She stressed again.

"I can override it." I said, "But in doin' so I'm not gonna be able to block the signal."

"How long will we have?" Steve questioned.

I pursed my lips, "About eight minutes."

Steve nodded, "Do it."

He grabbed Natasha's arm, pulling her back. "What are you doing?" Confusion lacing her words.

"Watch and learn." I said taking Natasha's spot in front of the computer. I placed my left hand against it and set to work blocking out the A.I.'s control of the device. I closed my eyes as a bunch of 1s and 0s clouded my vision. I began to 'download' all the information I could, bringing up the important details for Natasha and Steve on the screen.

"There doesn't seem to be much here." Natasha said, "Helicarrier blueprints. Details on project insight. Most of it seems to be jibberish."

"Most of the files are written in code. Without the cipher we won't be able to read 'em." I said surprised. Most didn't bother to cipher documents anymore, if was easier using firewalls and A.I.s to protect their information. Unless that was, they knew about people like me.

"Can you trace the source?" Natasha asked.

I smirked, "Does a gator hunt in the Bayou?" When they didn't answer I rolled my eyes under my lids.

"You got three minutes." Steve said rushed.

I could almost here the smirk in Natasha's voice, "Relax."

"Got it." I smirked, opening my eyes to the screen. Flashing at a location in New Jersey. Zooming in on the location it seemed to be some sort of military base.

Steve leaned forward over my shoulder, "I know that place."

"How?" I questioned.

"Lets go." He ignored me, ripping out the flash drive.

I hissed in pain, removing my hands to gripped at my forehead, "Watch it!" I snapped at the Super Soldier.

He grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the store and into the busy mall. "Sorry, but we gotta move."

I rubbed my aching head with my still free hand, the pain was already beginning to subside but it still hurt, "Ya, well next time you have another personality swimming around in your head I'll be sure ta rip it out and we'll see how you feel."

Natasha fell in against Steve's left and he pulled me against his right. He gave one last glance down at my phone before stuffing it into the back pocket on my jeans. "Standard tag team, two behind, two across. Two coming straight at us. Camera's show they have teams watching the garage and the metro exits."

I pulled out my phone and dropped back. They were blocking our exits. We needed a new escape plan. I flipped through the camera's until I came to the front entrance. A line of black S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV's were sitting their unguarded. It would be risky but nothing I hadn't done before.

As the team neared Natasha grabbed Steve's arm and tossed in around her shoulders. They passed the two members of the Strike team about ten feet in front of me. I sped up, moving closer to them. As they stepped to go around me I gently reached out, slipping my fingers unseen into the jacket of the nearest Agent.

Just as quickly as I had retrieved them, I slipped the keys into the pocket of my own jacket along with my phone before jogging to catch up with Steve and Natasha.

"We need ta head to the main floor." I said, turning them to the escalator.

They didn't question it thankfully and we merged to the crowd on the busy moving staircase. I stood behind Natasha and beside Steve as we began to move down. Natasha turned around, snapping her eyes to Steve's, "Kiss me."

"What?" Steve questioned, shocked at her demand.

"Public displays to affection make people very uncomfortable." She stated. Then I noticed him, the leader to the strike team headed up the escalator towards us. He would recognize them for sure. He had only seen me the once at the hospital but I doubted he would remember.

Steve gave the red head a quick nod, "Yes they do."

Steve needed a push here, literally. I kicked my leg out quickly, hitting the soldier in the back of his knee, causing him to fall forward enough for Natasha to grab him. Thankfully he responded quickly and I turned away. It was a little awkward forcing your best friend to kiss someone against his will.

The strike team leader passed us without a glance and slowing they broke apart as we neared the bottom. Natasha turned away with a smirk and began to walk down past the other riders, "You still uncomfortable?"

Steve stepped out in front of me, looking a little flush, "Not exactly the word I would use."

I chuckled lightly and followed them onto the main level. "What now?" Steve ask.

"We walk out the front door." I smiled, holding up the keys by the ring, letting them jiggle against my palm.

Natasha smirked at me and Steve just shook his head. I flashed the lights on our stolen SUV before tossing the keys to our soldier. He caught them with ease as we all slide into the vehicle.

Steve started the truck and we were soon on our way. Once we reached the edge of the city we abandoned it in favor of a dark Chevy pick-up.

The ride to New Jersey was silent for a long time. I sat in the center of the backseat, watching the road. A short time into the ride I removed my old contacts, tossing them out the open window before closing it. I didn't really have much of a need for them anymore. I leaned forward, pulling down the sun visor in front of Natasha and checking my eyes over in the mirror. I could feel they were irritated but it didn't show in the blacks of my eyes that enclosed the reds of my iris. I stared for a moment at my demon eyes and I sighed. Just like daddy's, I thought.

"You're a Mutant." Natasha stated.

I flopped back against my seat and looked at the red head. She showed no signs or hate or aggression. She was merely stating a fact. I smirked at her, "What gave it away?"

"Well that explains the whole computer thing at the mall." She once again stated. "How did you do that away?"

I sighed, trying to explain how your powers work was like trying to teach someone to pump their heart or breath. It just kinda was. "I'm a second generation Technopath. My mama was one too, they say she was the best. I can also manipulate kinetic energy, that I get from my father."

"Huh." Natasha let out, "Your S.H.I.E.L.D. file didn't say anything about you being a Mutant. Or that your parents were Mutants too."

"You read her file?" Steve jumped in.

Natasha smirked, "Of course I did. Some strange girl was running around with Steven Rogers and you think we didn't do some digging onto her past?"

"Not that they would've found much." I smirked, leaning forward. I hack their system some years back and erased most information on me. Did the same for the F.B.I. and C.I.A. Didn't want anyone to be able to trance me back to my father when I went straight."

"Went straight?" Natasha asked.

I fell back against my seat once again, "Long story." I removed my phone from my pocket and began transferring what information I had gotten off the flash drive onto the device. Even if I couldn't read it.

Natasha seemed to get the hint I was done digging into my past and turned her attention to Steve. He knew about everything. My parents, the guild, my time in New Orleans. I knew he wouldn't bring it up though. If I was done on the topic so was he. When Natasha realized she wasn't going to get anywhere on my past she turned to Steve's. "So where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?"

"Nazi, Germany." Steve replied, "And we're borrowing."

Natasha rested her head back against the seat and smiled at the Super Soldier, "So I have a question for you, of which you do not have to answer." Steve glanced over and she continued, "I feel like if you don't answer it though, your kinda answering it ya know-"

"What?" Steve cut her off.

She gave a playful smirk and looked him dead in the eye, "Was that your first kiss since 1945?"

"That bad huh?" Steve replied.

"I didn't say that!" She countered quickly.

"Well it kinda sounds that way." Steve was more then happy to point out. I bit at the inside of my cheek, trying to hold in my laughter.

"No I didn't." The red head stuttered, "I just wanted to know how much practice you've had." I snorted weakly. Nice cover Nat.

Steve shook his head, "Practice? You don't need practice."

"Everybody needs practice." She again countered quickly.

"It was not my first kiss since 1945," Steve said in his 'that's final' tone, "I'm 95, I'm not dead."

I laughed at this and finally joined their conversation, seeing an opportunity to embarrass Steve. "He's right. We kissed once."

"What?!" Natasha said, turning to me with a giant grin, "Please tell me this story."

Steve sent me a look in the rear view mirror, daring me to continue. Continue I did, "Shortly after Steve and I met he asked me out fa dinner. We went to this horrible chinese food place. Food was all ova cooked and greasy. It was awful."

"Yet we still go there every time we are near that part of the city." Steve added in with a cocky grin.

"Shut up," I said, slapping his arm, "Anyways, he walks me home after and we shared a goodnight kiss."

Natasha gave a dreamy smile before it fell, "So what happened then? You guys know each other so well but you didn't stay together? I mean, you've even living together."

I shrugged, not really knowing the right way to answer. I once again met Steve's eyes in the rear view mirror. "I love Chell." I smiled at him, letting him know I felt the same, "I really do, but after everything is said and done." He paused, "She's just not THE girl for me."

I leaned forward, hugging the back of Steve's seat with him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I left a quick kiss on his warm cheek before resting my head on his shoulder, "I love you too."

With his free hand he reached up and rested it over mine, rubbing his thumb back and forth over my wrist.

"You two have one messed up relationship." Natasha said in a huff as she turned to watch out the passenger side window.

I felt Steve's lips brush my forehead before he rested his cheek there. She was right, it was messed up, but it worked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"So this is your old base, huh? Kinda seems..." I let my sentence hang as I stared up at the gate. Natasha removed her phone and began checking for any type of wireless signals, though I could have told her we were in a dead zone. Whatever made her feel better. At least the sunset during the end of the drive had been pretty.

As Steve moved to join me before the gate, I grabbed the rushy padlock that was keeping it closed. I charged the object and let go, stepping back. Natasha jumped and let out a weak scream at the sudden small explosion, clearly not paying attention.

To distract from her outburst she quickly spoke, "I've got nothing so far, but the files came from these coordinates."

Steve pushed the gate open and we followed him in. We walked the grounds, looking for any sign of life.

"This camp was where I was trained." Steve told us, looking up at the flag pole.

"Change much?" Natasha asked, paying more attention to her phone then us.

"A little." Steve replied, seeming to slip into old memories. I let him be.

Natasha signed and leaned back against the old railing of the building beside us. "This is a dead end. Zero heat signatures, zero waves, not even radio. Whoever wrote the file must have used a router to throw people off." She turned to me and smirked, "Or Miss Mutant here read the file wrong."

I smirked back and reached out to the lower half of the railing she was leaning against, when it began to glow a light purple she jumped back. "Say that again, I dare you."

She laughed, the kind of laugh you give when you aren't sure if someone is joking or not.

"Knock it off, Chell." Steve said, walking towards the side of the building. I sighed and removed the charge before following. When Steve came to the corner he stopped, staring at another old bunker across the field.

"What is it?" Natasha asked before I had the chance.

Steve began to walk to it like it was going to vanish if he didn't reach it in time. Natasha and I exchanged a shrug before falling in behind him. "Army regulations forbid storing munitions within five hundred yards of the barracks. This building's in the wrong place." He broke the lock and we descended into a dark room.

Once at the bottom Natasha found a light switch, showing us the old office space. My gaze fell onto the eagle within the circle and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Of course.

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D." Natasha said, just incase we were to slow to notice.

"Or was." I added. it was clear this office had been abandoned a very long time ago. I would have to guess fifty years maybe.

Steve looked around for a moment before heading towards the back of the room, "This must have been were it started."

I walked between the rows of desks, pulling open drawers and checking under the old files. If anything caught my eye I pulled it out for further inspection. To my luck I found a gold plated pen in one drawer. I went to pocket it inside my jacket and I heard a throat clear behind me. I turned a met Steve's blue eyes, "What?"

"Really? Here?" He questioned.

I shrugged, "I thought we were outlaws now! Running from S.H.I.E.L.D. an' all. Besides, it's not like anyones gonna miss it."

"Chell." Steve warned in his 'Captain' voice.

"Fine!" I agreed, throwing my arms up before headed over to him, "But I'm keepin' the pen." I slipped the object into my jacket and followed them through a wood and glass door. Inside looked to be an old filing room. Natasha and Steve went to a set of photos on the wall and I joined them.

"There's Stark's father." Natasha said, pointing at the center one.

"Howard." Steve replied.

Natasha then pointed to the picture of Peggy and asked, "Whose the girl?"

I walked away before Steve did, if he was going to say anything I didn't want to be involved. Peggy would always be a tender subject and that was one rabbit hole I had spent more then enough time in.

I felt the draft before I heard it. The abandoned spider webs around it dancing in the breeze. I put my fingers against the gap, feeling it there. "Steve." I said, calling him over.

He eyed it for a moment before pulling it open. "If you're already working in a secret office," He started before giving the door a push, "Why do you need to hide the elevator?"

The ride down was silent. My mind was swimming. I had no idea as to what we were going to find. I crossed my left arm around my middle, raising my right to my lips so I could chew my nails. I leaned back against the wall between Steve and Natasha.

Even back in my crime days it had never been like this. I always knew what I was walking into. How many guards, what type of weapons they were carrying. The fastest ways in a and out and every other exit memorized just in case. Or course I always had to be ready to think and react at a moments notice should the plan change (Which it often did), but the basic were still always the same. I was riding blind here.

The bell chimed and the doors slid open, showing us a dark room. Steve and Natasha stepped in first. I followed slowly, removing my Bo staff from my belt, keeping it collapsed in my hand.

The elevator doors closed with an echoing thud.

'Like bein' locked in a tomb.' I thought.

I continued, however, towards the long series of red and yellow lights before us. I knew it was a computer, but an old one. Suddenly the lights came on around us, showing me I had been right. Natasha and Steve stopped, looking as confused as I felt.

"This can't be the data point." Natasha said in disbelief. "This technology is ancient."

I stepped past them and rested my hand against the large terminal. There was nothing. No power, no dormant operating system. I shook my head. "There's nothing here. It's dead."

"Maybe you just have to say please." Natasha said with a smirk. She held up the flash drive and mentioned to the modern card reader just to the left my my hand. I nodded and she placed the drive into one of the open slots.

With the drive connected I felt the machine begin to power up. Sparks of life flowing to and from a vast network, however I was still block from its secrets.

"Initiate Systems?" the terminal asked. I mentally gave it the command to open. The system began to boot and open up its vast information stores. Pushing myself to further connect pain raced through me. I screamed and jumped back. Natasha caught me, holding me up as I held my head from the computer's A.I. attack.

"What happened?" She asked, trying to get me to stand on my own.

Before I could answer the computer did so for me. _ "When a technopath opens themselves up to connect to any piece of technology they leave themselves vulnerable."_

"The bastard locked me out." I growled, finally starting to recover so I could stand on my own even if I was still weak.

The computer ignored me and began to address the others. _Rogers, Steven. Born 1918. Romanova, Natalia Alianovna. Born 1984. Lebeau, Evangaline Michelle. Born 1988."_

Natasha eyed the machine, "It has to be some type of recording."

_ "I am not a recording Fraulein. I may not be the man I was when the Captain took me prisoner in 1945, but I live." _The computer replied. So, this was more then some advanced A.I.

"You know this thing?" Natasha questioned Steve.

Steve looked around for a moment before walking around the main terminal. "Armin Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull. He's been dead for years."

_"First correction." _The computer, Zola, began, _"I am Swiss. Second. Look around you, I have never been more alive. In 1972 I received a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body, but my mind, that was worth saving. On two hundred thousand feet of databanks. You are standing in my brain."_

"How did you get here?" Steve questioned, finally rejoining Natasha and I.

_"Invited." _

Natasha cocked her head to the side, she looked to be deep in thought for a moment before she replied. "It was Operation Paperclip. After World War II S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited German scientist with strategic value."

"_They thought I could help their cause. I also helped my own."_

"Hydra died with the Red Skull." Steve stated as if it was a common fact.

_"Cut off one head, two more shall take its place." _

"Prove it." Steve threatened.

_"Accessing Archive." _The monitors began to flash, showing us a number of different pictures at once. _"Hydra was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not realize was if you try and take that freedom they resist. The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. After the war, S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded, and I was recruited. The new Hydra grew. A beautiful parasite inside S.H.I.E.L.D. For seventy years Hydra has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war. And when history did not co-operate, history was changed."_

"That's impossible." Natasha spoke softly, "S.H.I.E.L.D. would have stopped you."

"_Accidents will happen. Hydra created a world so chaotic that humanity is final ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security. Once the purification process is complete Hydra's new world order will arise. We won Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your life. A zero sum." _Steve growled, crashing his fist against Zola's 'face'. The monitor flashed and powered down before a new one powered up with his ugly green face. _"As I was saying..."_

I ignored the 'man', still upset about his attack I jumped straight to the point, "What were all the encrypted files on the drive."

_"Project Insight. It required... insight. So I wrote an algorithm."_

"What kind or algorithm?" Natasha interrupted, "What does it do?"

_"What and interesting question. Why don't you ask your technopath? Though I'm guessing she is not yet skilled enough to read it. Such a waste. It was a shame what happened to your mother. She was a truly gifted mutant."_

"What do you know about my mother?" I growled at the machine. It laughed before speaking.

_"Hydra has known of your kind for some time. Technopaths have always been a great interest to us. Your mother was one of the most powerful we had ever seen."_

"So?" I questioned, "What made ya so interested in Technopaths huh? There aren't that many of us anyways."

_"Hydra recognized many years ago that technology was to play an important path in humanity's future. We needed those who could understand and control that power, people like your mother. Sadly, she did not wish to play along and had to be eliminated." _

"You sonofabitch." I growled slamming my fist against the console only to be once again mentally attack when I connected to the terminal.

"Chell!" Steve yelled, pulling me back to break contact. "You alright?"

I nodded, standing again. "Wha'd ya do ta her?" I finally asked, needing to know. Dad and I had always known she had died, but we had never known why or how. I only remember that I was young and after Dad got a phone call we went to see her at the hospital, more precisely, the morgue. Her death destroyed my father. He was never the same after that.

_"What an interesting question. Sadly, you shall be to dead to hear it."_

Blast doors powered up and began to seal the elevator shut, closing off our exit. Steve through his shield to block them but was to late. The shield bounced off the doors and back to Steve's waiting arm. Natasha's phone then started to beep in alarm. "What is that?" I asked in a panic. I did not do well in closed off spaces.

"We got a bogey. Short-range ballistic. 30 seconds tops." Natasha answered.

Steve's eyebrows knit together, "Who fired it?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D." She replied.

"Sonna Bitch." I growled, extending my Bo staff.

_"I'm afraid I have been staling, Captain."_

I grabbed the flash drive. "Shut the hell up, why don't cha?" I yelled, smashing my staff into the center of the console, sending out a shock wave of kinetic energy to destroy it.

Natasha jumped down into the grate in the floor Steve had lifted, followed by Steve. I ran to them. Jumping in behind as the building around us exploded. Steve held up his shield to protect us from the blast as best he could. I pushed myself against his back, wrapping my arms around his torso. I buried my face into the back of his shoulder, praying it would be over soon.

. . .

A dark skinned man rolled up the blinds to the patio door we were standing at in his backyard before he slide the door open, giving Steve a great, 'what the hell?' look.

"Hey man," he nodded at Steve, ignoring Natasha and I as he took in Steve's battered and dirty face.

"I'm really sorry about this." Steve said slowly. "But we need a place to lay low."

"Everyone we know is trying to kill us." Natasha added to express how grave our situation was.

The man thought for a moment, "Not everyone." He let Natasha in first, followed by Steve. He stopped me at the door, giving me a once over. I couldn't blame him, he didn't know me. Steve froze just beyond the door to watch his reaction to me. The man's gaze stopped at my red and black eyes which betrayed my nature. After a moment the man nodded and gaze a weak smile as he stepped aside, "That's one serious case of pink eye you have there."

I smirked and stepped past him, "At least I'm not contagious."

He closed the door behind me and dropped the blinds. "Bathroom's through here." He said leading us through his house, "You guys should get cleaned up."

Natasha pushed her way past us, closing and locking the door before anyone else had a say in the matter.

Steve turned to our host and decided to make small talk, "Thanks for taking us in. We had no where else to go."

"Ya, I bet." He nodded before turning to me, "Excuse my manners, I'm Sam Wilson."

He extended his hand and I took it, "Evangaline Michelle. Please call me Chell, everyone does." I decided to to leave out my last name, it was clear he was a law abiding man and the LeBeau name tended to get around. And like everyone else I made sure he knew not to use my first name. It wasn't that I didn't like it, I thought it was a beautiful name. It just lead to people calling me Eve, or worse, Evie. Besides, only Dad ever called me Evangaline anymore. "I'm his roommate." I added, nodding towards Steve.

"Roommate huh?" Sam turned to Steve, "Never would have pegged you for the roommate type." Steve gave a smile and rubbed a hand through his soot filled hair. Sam got us each a change or clothing while he washed ours and left us to wash up. After twenty minutes the shower finally stopped running and it took us another twenty to course Natasha out of the bathroom so I could use it. I showered in record time before I changed back into the oversized t-shirt and gym shorts that Sam had left for me.

When it was Steve's turn for the shower I left Natasha in the room as she towel dried her hair. I ignored mine, knowing it would dry board straight on its own. I found Sam in the kitchen and took a seat at his island, pulling my knees up to my chest and resting my heels on the edge of the stool. He placed a cup of coffee in front of me and I took it greatly, inhaling its scent before I began to sip it. "You sir, make a great cup a coffee." I said as I smiled into the drink.

"Thanks." He said, crossing his arms as he leaded back against the counter. "So, where you from?"

I guess my accent wasn't a weak as I thought it was. "New Orleans. Born 'n raised."

Sam nodded, looking awkward as he tried to make small talk with me. His unasked question hung in the air between us. I took another sip of coffee before I sighed and placed in on the island in front of me. "Yes." I said in answer to his unspoken question, "I'm a mutant."

"Figured as much." Sam said with a sigh as he awkwardly shifted his weight before pulling a pound of bacon from the fridge. "so what type of mutant are you? If that's not to personal."

I smiled, "Nah, with eyes like mine I get it a lot. I'm a technopath. I can also manipulate kinetic energy."

He gave a playful smile, "Trust me, I'm not as smart as I look. What does all that mean?"

"Basically," I began, trying to find the best way to explain myself, "I can blow things up and mentally control technology."

"Wow," He said with a nod, "Must come in handy when you're out on a mission."

I once again picked up my coffee. It must have thought I worked with Steve at S.H.I.E.L.D. That was probably for the best. "You have no idea."

Shortly after our clothes were washed and dried. I ran them upstairs to Steve and Natasha as Sam finished cooking breakfast. Once changed I sat on the end of the bed next to Natasha. I tied my hair up with one of the many rubber bands I kept around my wrist before leaning back on my arms. I pouted as some lose strands began to already fall out of my messy bun but did nothing about it.

Steve finally exited the bathroom changed. Steve sat down across from us, gently taking the towel Natasha had been using to dry her hair since she exited the bathroom. She had been drying it for over an hour now in the same manner. It was very clear something was bothering her and she was lost deep inside her own mind. I would have asked but I didn't know her that well and didn't feel like it was my place to. Steve and I exchanged a glance before he turned back to the red head. "What's going on?"

Her eyes wondered for a moment before she met Steve's eyes, "When I first joined S.H.I.E.L.D. I thought I was going straight. I guess I just traded in the KGB for Hydra." SHe looked down at her hands, shaking her head lightly. "I thought I knew whose lies I was telling but... I guess I can't tell the difference anymore."

"There's a chance you might be in the wrong business." Steve replied, perfectly serious.

Natasha went to reply but Sam interrupted. "I made breakfast." He said as he casually leaned against the door. He looked awkwardly between the three of us, "If you guys... eat that sort of thing."

I gaze a light laugh before following Sam back downstairs, Steve and Natasha bringing up the rear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

"So the question is," Natasha began, "Who at S.H.I.E.L.D. could launch a domestic missile strike?"

It was quite in the little kitchen for a moment before Steve shifted, "Pierce."

The red head nodded in agreement before crossing the kitchen, "Who happens to be sitting on top of the most protected building in the world." I just sat, spinning my phone in my hands. I, sadly, could not be much help in this case. My guess was Sam felt the same as he refiled my coffee cup.

Steve continued to stare into space as they spoke, processing everything that had happened in the past few days. "He's not working alone, Zola's algorithm was on that ship."

Natasha seemed to realize something, "So was Jasper Sitwell."

Steve looked up at her. I watched at the cogs in his head turned, pieces slowly falling into place. "So the question is how do the most two wanted people in Washington and their hostage, kidnap a S.H.I.E.L.D. officer in broad daylight."

Sam left for a moment before returning with a file in hand, "The answer is, you don't." He dropped the file on the table in front of Steve and I. Without hesitating I flipped it open.

"What's this?" Steve questioned.

Sam clasped his hands behind him. Shoulder's back. Chest out. He was all Soldier. "Call it a resume."

Natasha came and took the folder I had been flipping through. I listen as they talked shop. I assumed about a mission over seas from the photos but I had no knowledge of it. Out of boredom I placed a smoke from the near empty pack inside my jacket against my lips. I let it hang there, unlit, for the time being. It was more a board habit then anything.

"I can't ask you to do this." Steve finally said, looking up from the folder. "You got out for a reason."

"Dude," Sam replied, "Captain America needs my help, I can't think of a better reason to jump back in."

I watched as the blonde looked back and forth between Sam and the file for a few moments before finally giving in. "How do we get our hands on one of these things?"

"The last one is at Fort Meade." Sam informed us, "Behind three guarded gates and a twelve inch steel wall."

Steve and Natasha exchanged glances after taking in the news before both turning to me. I grinned around my unlit cigarette, leaning back in my chair, "Leave it ta me. In the me'time, you guys track down Sitwell."

. . .

I sat with Sam outside the cafe a few hours later, sipping on some iced coffee.

"You gotta tell me how you got it." Sam asked for the hundredth time since we sat down, waiting for Sitwell to exit the building across from us.

"Nope." I replied, making the 'p' pop as I spoke, "Ain't gonna happen."

"Not cool girl." Sam said, shaking his head, "You broke into a army base and stole a high tech piece of equipment without so much as setting off an alarm and you won't tell me how?"

I adjusted my new aviators on my nose. Silver frames with black lens. I picked them up at the base, pretty sexy if I do say so myself. "I'sa secret of the trade. Old family recipe." I gave a sly smile to the veteran.

Sam looked away, setting down his drink. I gave a sign, in less then thirty six hours I had been pulled back into the life I was trying to leave behind. Fighting, stealing, lies. To make it worse I had been pulled into it by Captain America himself. I couldn't blame Steve though. He knew but it really couldn't be helped and they wouldn't have been able to get this far without me. I almost hated myself for letting it happen, I felt like I was slowly turning into my father no matter what I did. Part of me though, part of me was excited. I had missed all this. I had spent so much time being angry at my father for raising me into this life that I had failed to notice I had fallen in love with it. I guess that no matter how hard we try we can't run from who we are or what we are good at. Maybe one day I'll be able to leave this all behind, but that dream was fading.

"There he is." Sam cocked is chin across the plaza to were Sitwell had emerged with another man. "Time to make that call, baby."

I took Sam's phone in hand and waited for the other men to depart so it was just him and his personal guards. Once alone I connected to his phone, calling from Sam's but making sure the call display read 'Alexander Pierce'. I also made sure to connect to Natasha and Steve's phones so they could listen into the conversation. Once the phone rang at our end I passed it off to Sam. I leaned back into the chair with my iced coffee in hand, I swung my legs up onto the empty chair to my left, crossing my ankles. I smirked as Sitwell removed his phone from his jacket and excused his men before placing it to his ear.

"Agent Sitwell, how was lunch? I hear the crab cakes there are delicious." Sam asked casually. I couldn't help but grin as I listened to the one sided conversation. "The good looking pair in the sunglasses to your ten o'clock." Sitwell looked around but not in our direction. Sam signed, "Your other ten o'clock." He finally turned towards, "There you go." Sam raised his cup as I blew the agent a kiss. "You are gonna go around the corner to your right. There is a grey car two spaces in. You and my lovely friend here are gonna go for a little ride." Sitwell stared, clearly not impressed, "Because that tie looks really expensive." A red dot appeared on his tie. If only he knew it was Natasha standing on the building top across the street with a high powered laser pointer. "And I'd hate to mess it up." Sitwell looked around in panic but couldn't spot anything. He eventually gave in and hung up, turning around the corner to his right.

I stood and followed him to the car as Sam went to meet Nat. The two of them would meet Steve as I drove Sitwell to our meeting point. I rounded the corner as Sitwell slid into the back of the car, sitting in the center of the back seat. I rounded the car and removed my sun glasses as I slid into the drivers seat. I started the car and looked back at Sitwell through the rearview mirror. He gasped when he say my eyes. "Just so ya know, ya'll try anything, and we go boom." To emphasize my point I charged my seat and let the purple glow move across the interior of the car.

"You're a mutant!" He said in a panic. I removed the charge and pulled out of the space once I had put the car in gear.

I gasped in surprise, "I'ma mutant! Oh no! What ever am I gonna do!" Sitwell didn't look impressed by my fake outburst. Thankfully he didn't say anything else through the rest of the drive.

I pulled into a side alley between to buildings and parked. We sat in silence for a couple of moments before he once again broke it, "What now?"

As if knowing he asked Steve ripped open the back door, pulling Sitwell free. He dragged him into the nearest building and up s service stairwell to the roof. I followed quietly, listening and watching as Sitwell began to panic. Once we reached the top Steve had clearly had enough as he threw Sitwell through the door.

"Tell me about Zola's Algorithm." Steve demanded as we followed Sitwell onto the rooftop.

Sitwell finally righted himself, "Never heard of it." He spoke in a shaky voice as he back away from Steve. Natasha joined me as we followed him, all business.

"What were you doing on that ship?" Steve demanded again.

"Throwing up," Sitwell answered, trying to be smart with us. It clearly didn't work as his ankles hit the edge of the building, "I get seasick." He tried to take another step but tripped. Steve grabbed his collar before he went over the side. "If you're trying to scare me into talking it won't work. Throwing someone off a building really isn't your style." Sitwell smirked once his feet were back on solid ground, suddenly finding some long lost courage deep down in his designer shoes.

Steve loosened his grip, smoothing out Sitwell's jacket, "You're right. It's not." The Super Soldier stepped back with a final comforting pat on the Agent's shoulder. "It's hers." Natasha stepped forward and with one powerful kick sent the Agent over the ledge.

He screamed but we ignored him. "What about Susan from accounting?" Natasha asked Steve casually.

"You mean the one with the piercing?" He asked, gesturing at his lip. Natasha nodded. The Soldier shook his head, "Nah, thats not really my thing."

"What?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow, "To hardcore for you?" Natasha gave a small chuckle as Sam flew up over the side of the building with the still screaming Sitwell.

Sam landed a few feet from where he had dropped Sitwell. We circled him, trapping him where he landed. "Zola's Algorithm is a program!" He shouted upon seeing us. I rolled my eyes, well duh. "For choosing Insight's targets."

"What targets?" Our leader questioned.

Sitwell began throwing his arms in panic as he talked, still trying to catch his breath from his little flight, "You, the Secretary of Defense, Bruce Banner, Steven Strange, Anyone with the Mutant Gene. Anyone who is a threat to Hydra." Natasha and I shared a looked, "Now, or anyone in the future."

"Future?" Steve questioned, "How would it know?"

Sitwell began to laugh, "How could it not! The 21st century is an digital open book. Zola taught Hydra how to read it."

"He's right." I mumbled, "Based on online habits an' personal records you can find damn near eve'ything there is ta know about a person."

Sitwell nodded, "Bank records, medical history, voting patterns, emails, phone records, your damn SAT scores. Zola's Algorithm evaluates people past, to predict their future."

"What then?" Steve asked lowly. Anger flashing in his eyes.

I sighed. I knew where this was going. I had seen it before. The Mutant Registration. The Mutant Response Division or MRD. Being marked a target was nothing new to me. "Then they remove the threat."

Sitwell nodded grimly, "The Insight Carriers will scratch them off the list, a few million at a time."

"Fuck..." I whispered, letting the information sink in. Maybe I was wrong. Being a target was nothing new, but never had it been to this scale before. This wasn't just my ass on the line but millions of people, mutant or not.

We all looked amongst ourselves for a moment. This wasn't about Steve, or S.H.I.E.L.D., Hydra, or anyone person or group anymore. This was about everyone. The entire world.

I was in way to deep. I was a thief, a fighter maybe, but I sure as hell was no hero. I looked down at the grey concrete floor, clenching my teeth and fists. "FUCK..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

I spun my gold plated pen between my fingers. I didn't like being still for to long and I had been in the car for some time, crammed in the backseat behind Steve and next to Natasha. It's not that I didn't like tight spaces, it was that I was sitting, just sitting with nothing to do.

Natasha grabbed the pen from between my fingers suddenly, "Would you stop that?" She questioned annoyed. I quickly grabbed the pen back, stuffing it into the pocket of my jacket. I sat in silence for a few moments before I began snapping the rubber bands at my wrist. Natasha sighed, turning from me as best she could in the confined space.

"Hydra doesn't like leaks." Sitwell said, leaning forward in his seat.

Sam tightened his grip on the wheel of the car before glaring as Sitwell in the rear view mirror, "Then why don't you stick a cork in it."

Natasha pushed Sitwell back as she leaned forward to address the boys, "Insight's launching in sixteen hours, we're cutting it a little bit close here."

Steve sighed, "I know, but we need him to bypass the DNA scans to access the Helicarriers directly."

"What! Are you crazy?" Sitwell was quick to counter. "That is a terrible, terrible idea!"

THUD.

Natasha and I ducked as glass rained across us from where a metal arm smashed through the back driver passenger seat, pulling Sitwell out and into a passing transport trunk.

I pulled my Bo staff from my pocket, "Well there goes that plan, anyone gotta plan B?"

Shots starting raining in through the roof of the car, causing Natasha to dive into Steve's lap as I was left to dodge. "Ya!" The red head yelled, drawing her firearm, "Don't get shot!"

I pushed myself back against the seat, trying not to get shot. "Good plan."

Steve grabbed the hand break, forcing us to stop dead but also throwing our attacker onto the road before us. He caught himself, using his metal arm as a break before standing before us. Natasha raised her gun but we were forced forward before she could fire.

Sam hit the breaks but it did no use as we continued to be pushed from behind and we hit the Soldier dead on but he flipped himself, landing on our roof. A metal arm came crashing through our windscreen soon after and I reacted. I punched the roof where our attacker stood, sending out a shockwave of Kinetic energy, throwing him off balance, but not before he ripped our steering wheel from the console.

We were now free of the Winter Soldier but we had no control of the car. We hit the concrete divider and swerved before hitting the other side of the overpass and sending us air born.

"HOLD ON!" Steve yelled, grabbing the other members in the car. I was on my own. I grabbed the edge of the broken window and pulled myself up onto the side of the car. I clung to the side of the car as I sailed over the others. I jumped as the car began to spin, landing in a shockwave of Kinetic energy on the other side of the overpass.

I shook my head as I forced myself to stand after the impact of the crash. I extended my Bo staff before taking cover behind the concrete divider. I glanced over carefully, taking care as not to be seen. The Winter Soldier and his Hydra Agents stood between myself and Steve. He had Natasha with him but Sam was nowhere to be seen. The Winter Soldier was handed a grenade launcher and took a shot at Steve, launching him over and off the overpass. I took the distraction and jumped the barrier, running to a nearby car for a closer look.

The Hydra Team seemed completely focused on the others and I used that as my chance. I crept up on the most rear agent, hitting the back of his knee with my staff. He jerked, losing his focus with a weak yelp. The noise cased a couple of his teammates to turn but before they could react I grabbed their friend around the neck and used him as a human shield. He could easily push me off but I charged his jacket. If he wanted to keep his torso he would have to do as I say. However, this didn't stop his teammates as they open fired, killing the man I had tried to take hostage. I over powered the charge, sending it across everything on his person before kicking the body towards the Hydra Agents. I used the distraction of the exploding body to dive back over the barrier for better cover. Clearly these guys didn't care about their own. I needed a new plan.

I kept low as I moved against the barrier. As another explosion rocked the other side of the overpass, Natasha jumped the gap, joining me. A horn blared loudly behind me just as Natasha landed, I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way. I tossed her over the hood of another car as I slid across it behind her. Shots rang out over the car as we landed on the far side. Natasha grabbed my arm, pulling me behind her as we made for cover behind a silver sports car, however as we reached it a grenade hit the far side, sending us and the car over the side of the overpass. Natasha caught herself with a zip line but I wasn't so lucky. I was left hanging from the edge of the overpass, trying to pull myself up.

"Chell!" Natasha called from below me, "Hold on!"

"WELL DUH!" I yelled back. I started to pull myself up but my face was met with the barrel of a rifle just over the edge of the concrete. I grabbed the warm gun barrel, ignoring the slight pain in my palm as I pulled the gun barrel over my shoulder before forcing it back towards the shooter, hitting him in the nose with the butt of the rifle. He staggered for a moment and was about to retaliate when Sam finally showed, pushing the gunman over the side of the overpass.

Sam pulled me over. Just as I was back on my own two feet, the Winter Soldier and a number of his men jumped over the side of the overpass in pursuit of Steve and Natasha. Thankfully, that left us with just one big, bad Hydra Agent. Sadly, he had noticed us too. The agent grinned as he ejected the spent clip from his rifle before reloading. I glanced about, noticing my Bo staff sitting about eight feet to my left, on the other side of Sam. I wouldn't be able to reach it in time.

"Hand's in the air. You two are coming with me." The Agent smirked, believing he had won. I smirked in return, removing one the countless rubber bands from left wrist before hooking it around the nail of my index finger on my right hand and around my thumb. I held it tight there with my middle finger as I held my gun shaped hand out to the Agent. He scoffed, "What ya gonna do little girl? Shot me?" He must have missed my little show with his friend earlier.

I let my grin grow, "Ya, that's exactly what I'm gonna do, Sugar." I charged the band, letting it lose before the Agent could fire. The explosion hit him square in the chest, causing him to fall back. Sam was on him in seconds, sending a number my punches into his face.

Casually I walked over and grabbed my Bo staff before going to join Sam. He stopped and the Agent moaned in pain beneath him. I gave the Agent a swift kick to the head and his body went limp, whether it was because he lost conciseness or I broke his neck I didn't care. He wouldn't be the first man I had killed and he wouldn't be the last. Sam stood, taking the Agent's abandoned rifle in his hands. "Help Steve." I ordered, "I'm goin' afta da Soldier."

"Think you can take him?" Sam asked.

I shook my head, "Nah, but I can try n' slow him down."

Sam nodded, going to the ledge and firing at the Agent's below that had Steve pinned. I jumped over the ledge, knocking down at least one Agent with my shockwave as I landed. As soon as my feet made contact with the ground I took off down the street, following the trail of abandoned and destroyed cars.

After a few moments Natasha came into view, her thighs wrapped around the shoulders of the Winter Soldier as she tried to choke him out. The Soldier threw her off, tossing her into the side of a car. As he bent to retrieve his rifle I jumped him, connecting my knee with his jaw. I landed and spun bringing my staff down across his shoulders, the Kinetic force pushed him down but didn't stop him from reaching up and grabbing hold of the staff with his metal arm. With a twist of his arm he pulled me towards him, his flesh fist connecting with my jaw. I stumbled back, letting go of the staff. He spun it around in his fingers as we circled each other. I had just enough time to watch Natasha run for it before the Soldier attacked.

I dodged the attack from my own staff before grabbing ahold of it again. This time I pulled him to me, slamming my foot into his chest. It seemed like nothing to him as he grabbed my leg, throwing me into the side of a car. I shook my head clear just in time to see the metal fist heading my way. I dropped to the pavement, pulling my gold pen from my pocket. I charged the small object and stuck it into the straps of his uniform. He stumbled back for a moment from the explosion and I once again brought my foot to his chest, kicking him back.

I jumped on him, pinning him down. I pulled my fist back but before it could make contact with his face he caught it with his metal fist and I felt something jolt through me. He flipped us, pinning me down with my fist in his hand before he froze. His eyes were panicked, clearly not knowing what to make of the new sensation. I could. His arm had some small amount of digital controls. A mediator between the arm's robotic systems and its primary control, his brain. It wasn't much, but I could work with it. I forced his arm back, overriding his own control of his arm. He fought it for a moment but when he realized he couldn't he grabbed for my throat with his free hand, pushing down on my windpipe. I grabbed his flesh arm with my free hand but I couldn't fight off his natural strength. I was stuck. If I let go of control of his metal arm he could crush me in seconds, if I didn't, he would choke me to death in minutes.

I gasped for breath and just as I was starting to see spots as blue blur tackled him off. The force on the impact pushed me over onto my stomach, gasping for air. I rubbed at my raw neck as I rolled over onto my side, watching as both Soldiers stood and lunged at each other. Metal hit metal as the Soldiers fist made contact with Steve's shield and an echo rang out around us.

Steve and the Winter Soldier both fought as though they had nothing to lose. I pushed myself up and back against a nearby, overturned car. The Winter Soldier went through a number of firearms as they fought but his rifle was within my reach. I gave myself another moment before taking it in my arms. I fired a few shots at the Soldier but they bounced off his arm. Steve hit him with his shield but he grabbed it and flipped my friend over and away from him. Now also armed with the shield I fired the rest of my clip off at him, mostly just to distract him. It seemed to have worked as he deflected my shots before sending the shield towards my head. I ducked and rolled away from the vehicle, discarding the rifle.

Steve ran at the Soldier, engaging him in arm to arm combat. I grabbed to forgotten shield, pulling it from the metal of the car. I placed the shield on my arm and made the stupid choice to jump back in the fray.

The Soldier had Steve by the neck with his metal arm as I slammed into him with the shield, putting the full weight of my body behind it. He stumbled as I pulled my arm back, charging the shield as I went in for another hit. The resulting explosion sent us both back, luckily Steve was there to catch me. The Soldier landing several feet from us, face down on the pavement.

Steve and I panted, taking a moment as he pulled my back against his chest. His chest rising and falling in time with mine. "You alright?" He whispered.

I nodded, not wanting to take me eyes off the Soldier. As he began to stir Steve's head snapped up. We watched as he stood, his true face slowly rising to meet ours. He looked familiar, strangely so. I felt Steve's breath catch as he stared. There was a long moment that passed between the three of us before Steve broke it.

"Bucky?"

Holy shit...

It was him. Steve had shown me enough pictures that I could never forget that face. He, however, seemed unmoved. He didn't flinch. There wasn't even any emotions in his eyes as he looked back at us. "Who the hell is Bucky?"

Bucky trained his handgun on us, luckily Sam came flying in just in time, knocking him back. Bucky stood and once again pointed his gun at us. Steve grabbed the shield from me, pulling me tight against him as he ducked and protected as much of us as he could behind the object. However and explosion echoed from Bucky's direction and we both looked up to see Natasha armed with the grenade launcher and Bucky running from the scene.

Steve let go of me as sirens called out around us, just staring after his long lost friend.

A large number of unmarked vehicles pulled in around as and the Agents circled us in seconds. Guns drawn. I sighed, dropping to my knees and placing my hands behind my head. Sadly, I was all to familiar with this type of situation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

We were either very lucky or they were very stupid as they loaded us into the back of one of the vans with Steve's Shield, Sam's wings and my Bo staff. The heavy shackles were designed to hold a Super Soldier, not a mutant. I could get us out, I just needed a plan and to wait for the perfect moment.

"It was him." Steve said, breaking the silence in the vehicle, breaking me from my thoughts. "He looked right at me, and he didn't even know me."

"How is that possible, it was like seventy years ago." Sam stated the obvious, clearly not believing the situation.

"Zola." Steve said, "Bucky's whole unit was captured in '43. Zola experimented on him. Whatever he did helped Bucky survive the fall. He must have found him and..."

"None of that's your fault Steve." Natasha cut him off.

I watched as the Super Soldier dropped his head, "Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky."

I sighed, "Well, nothin' ya can do 'bout it now." I twisted my wrists inside the cuffs. "But we can do some'in about this." I charged my cuffs and they exploded into pieces across the back of the van. The moment my hands we were free I lunged at the guards, only to be stopped by a cattle prod flashing inches from my face. I froze, expecting them to go for their sidearms and not the alternative. I was even more shocked when the guard spun his weapon, putting it in the chest of the second guard. I back away as his foot replaced the weapon, knocking the second guard motionless to the floor.

The first guard then dropped his weapon and removed his helmet. I was surprised to see a long head of brown hair and the soft features of a woman under the helmet. She put the helmet aside and brushed her hair back, "That thing was squeezing my brain." The woman nodded to Steve and Natasha before looking back and forth between Sam and I, "Who are these guys?"

"Long story." Natasha answer.

The brunette gave a slight shrug as she pouted her lips. "Good enough." She started unlocking everyones cuffs as I moved for our weapons. She clearly knows Steve and Natasha but I wasn't taking any chances. Once everyone was free I passed Steve his shield and Sam his wings, the brunette then started cutting a hole in the floor with a plasma cutter. Not really how I would do it but any escape plan is better then none.

. . .

Our stolen van stopped by old dam and we piled out, following Maria inside. Other then introducing herself she hadn't said much but the others seemed to trust her so I let it slide.

We followed her down a long corridor into a small room that was dressed up like a hospital room. Inside was a middle aged balding man and a very familiar dark skinned man in the bed. We stopped and he looked up at us. "About damn time."

"Ya sly son ofa bitch." I smirked, going over and dropping myself into a chair at a nearby table. Making myself at home.

After greetings and some silent tears from Natasha we settled in around the table with Maria, who brought us water and some pre-made sandwiches.

Fury began by listing his great many injuries he had received from his encounter with Bucky, nearly forgetting his collapsed lung.

"They cut you open." Natasha said, still partly in shock, "Your heart stopped."

"Tetrodotoxin B, it slows the pulse to one beat a minute. Banner developed it for stress." Fury stopped to swallow, it was clear he still had some recovering to do. "He didn't find much use for it, but we did."

"Why all the secrets?" Steve finally asked what had clearly been bothering him since we arrived, "Why not just tell us?"

It was Maria who answered this time, "Any attempt on the Directors life had to look successful."

"Can't kill ya if you're already dead." Fury added with dryly. "Besides, I was wasn't sure who to trust."

There was silence for a few moments before the Doctor helped moved Fury to sit with us. I removed my crushed cigarette pack from the inside pocket of my jacket and placed one of the now flat sticks between my lips. Having lost my lighter as some point through the day I charged my phone and used the heat of the Kinetic Energy to light my smoke. I removed the charge from my phone and placed it back on the table top.

Fury leaded back with a picture of Pierce in hand, "This man declined the Nobel Peace Prize. He said that peace wasn't an achievement, it was a responsibility." I went to take another drag but Steve pulled the stick from my fingers, putting it out of the rotting table top. His look said 'don't you dare' but I dare and lit another one as Fury continued to speak. "Ya see, it's stuff like this that really gives me trust issues."

"No kiddin'" I scoffed.

Natasha leaned forward, crossing her arms over the table, "We have to stop the launch."

"I don't think the Council is taking my calls right now." Fury leaned forward, using his good arm to open a nearby briefcase. Inside were three computer chips.

"What's that?" Sam said, taking a closer look.

Maria leaned back in her seat, turing her laptop screen towards us, "Once the Hilicarries reach three thousand feet they will triangulate with Insights satellites and become fully weaponized."

"We need to breach those carriers and replace their targeting blades with our own." Fury added.

"One or two won't cut it," Maria continued, "We need to link all three carriers for this to work, because if even one of those ships remains operational... a whole lot of people are going to die."

"Alright," I said leaning forward, putting my smoke out on the table, "I ain't one to rain on anyones parade but I gotta state the obvious here. Why go through all dis' trouble when ya'll can just get me inta that control room. I can hack da carriers, shut 'em down from da inside."

Fury shook his head, "The controls for the carriers are DNA protected, unless our targeting blades are in place we have limited access to them. Even with you... unique abilities."

I sighed a pushed myself back in my chair, "Finally some'in tech based an' I'm useless."

"Not quite." Fury said, removing a deck of cards from behind the briefcase and placing it on the table between us. "Someone once told me 'every man had a price to charge.'"

I wasn't sure how Fury knew that quote. It was something my Father used to say to me while I was growing up. Now, however, was not the time to ask. I gave a weak smirk. This was the moment I had feared. There was no turning back, I was in too deep. Knowing I couldn't run anymore I placed my hand over the deck of purple backed cards and slid them to me, picking up the top card. The Ace of Spades, my father's favourite card. If it was a coincidence or a sign I wasn't sure, but it was something. I replaced the card and gave Fury a full smirk, "And a price to pay."

Fury nodded before turning back to address the group, "We have to assume everyone on those carriers are Hydra. We have to get passed them and install our blades, then maybe, just maybe we can salvage what's left-"

"We're not salvaging anything." Steve ordered his former boss. "We aren't just taking down those carriers. We are taking down S.H.I.E.L.D."

Fury seemed shocked at Steve's outburst but was more then ready to fight back, "S.H.I.E.L.D. had nothing to do with this."

"You gave me this mission." Steve said with fire, "This is how it ends. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s been compromised, you said so yourself. Hydra grew right under your nose and no one noticed."

"Why do you think we're meeting in this cave? I noticed." Fury stated.

"And how many people paid the price before you did." Steve accused him of Bucky.

Fury's gazed dropped to the table top before glancing at each of us in turn before looking back at Steve. "I didn't know about Barnes."

"Even if you had, would you have told me?" Sadness was creeping into Steve's voice as he spoke, "Or would you have compartmentalized that too? S.H.I.E.L.D. Hydra. It all goes."

"He's right." Maria said softly, braking the silence that had fallen around us at Steve's words.

Fury glanced between each of us. Natasha leaned back in her seat, giving him a hard look, jaw locked. I shrugged, not really having much to do or care on the matter.

Sam shrugged as well from where he was standing from the table, "Don't look at me. I do want he does, only slower." I smirked.

"Well..." Fury said, leaning back is his chair to look at the Super Soldier, "Looks like you're giving the orders now Captain."

. . .

I walked with Sam to where Steve seemed lost in his owns thoughts on the top of the dam.

"You know he's gonna be there." Sam spoke as we came to a stop by our Captain. "Look, whoever he used to be, the guy he is now... I don't think he's the type you save, he's the type you stop."

Steve went to look over at us but stopped. "I don't think I can do that."

"Ya'll might not have a choice." I spoke softly. "He don't know ya."

"He will." Steve finally spoke, looking over at us. Determination shining through his eyes. "Gear up, it's time."

Sam scoffed, looking Steve up and down, "What about you? You gonna wear that?"

Steve shook his head, "No, if you're going to go to war you got to wear a uniform." Steve turned to me. His blue eyes locking with my red and black ones, "I need your help."

. . .

"We got twenty minutes before the Guard makes his next round." I said, leading Steve into the 'Captain American' exhibit we had visit just a few days ago.

Steve nodded, wasting no time as he went to the old 'Howling Commandos' uniforms. I helped him strip the dummy wearing his old uniform, taking his old clothes as he put it on. I lived with the man, seeing him in his boxers didn't really faze me.

After a few moments Steve stood tall, tying his helmet under his chin. I handed him back his shield and stepped back, taking in Captain America in all his glory. I smiled at my friend, pride welling inside of me. I stood tall, placed my feet together and put my fingers to my forehead, saluting the America hero. "I'm with you to the end, Captain."

Sadness welled in Steve's eyes as he glanced over my shoulder, "Till the end of the line..." Steve walked towards me and I dropped my stance as he passed me, going towards Bucky's old uniform. He looked it over for a moment before stripping off Bucky's blue jacket. I watched as he gripped the fabric, coming back to stand before me. He kept his gaze on the jacket as he spoke softly. "Every Captain needs a Lieutenant." He held the jacket out to me.

I could see how hard this was for him, but I couldn't deny him this. I took the jacket, holding it to my chest. "I thought Bucky was a Sergeant."

"He is." Steve spoke lightly. He had said 'is' and I felt my heart drop from my statement of 'was'.. Slowly he looked up from the jacket and into my eyes. "Since I already have a Sergeant, I could use a Lieutenant."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this took so long, its been long overdue. **

**Chapter 8**

I stopped next to Steve atop the hill behind the S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters. I pulled my fingerless gloves tight to my hands before rolling up the sleeves of Bucky's jacket to have better use of my hands.

"You ready for this?" Steve asked.

I ran my hands over the weapon hostlers on my thighs that were attached to the black S.H.I.E.L.D. issued bodysuit Maria had given me, double checking the 9mm pistol and clips there. My Bo staff was safely tucked away into my jacket. Lastly I checked that the deck of cards Fury had giving me was were I could easily reach them before looking at my friend, "Nope."

He nodded without turning from the building before us. "Me either." With that he continued on to the building.

As we neared one of the back entrances Sam spoke up, "How are we gonna get in?"

I walked past him with a smirk, wiping my thumb on the side of leg to remove the natural oils from my skin before running it over the slit in the card reader, "Ya'll say please." The card reader beeped green and I pushed the door opening and stepped aside. "Afta you."

Steve led us inside, keeping to services routes as we made our way to the control room. Outside the door he ripped some fuses from the wall, causing a skinny dark skinned man to open the door from the other side. When he noticed our drawn weapons he put his hands up, backing away from the door. "Excuse us." Steve said calmly, leading us past the man and into the room. Maria escorted the man out as Steve and I went to the control panel. I swiped my hands effortlessly over the console, taking full control of the facility. I nodded to the Super Soldier and he went to the mic there, licking his lips softly before he spoke.

"**Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, this is Steve Rogers. You're heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time to tell the truth. S.H.I.E.L.D. is not what we thought it was. It's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The S.T.R.I.K.E. and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want. Absolute control. They shot Nick Fury. And it won't end there. If you launch those helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way. Unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot. But the price of freedom is high. It always has been. And it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not."**

I cut the transmission as Steve stepped back. Sam smirked, "Did you write that down first, or was it off the top of your head?" I rolled my eyes at him before releasing control of the console over to Maria. She gave us a quick nod and I was once again following Steve and Sam through the building. Steve led us onto a private airstrip near the top of the building. We didn't slow down as we crossed the airstrip towards the river.

"Hey Cap?" Sam asked without breaking stride, "How do we know the good guys from the bad?"

"If their shooting at you, their bad." Steve responded.

I extended my Bo staff, "Care ta gimme a lift Pigeon?"

"Don't you dare start that!" Sam yelled, reaching his hand out to me. I grabbed his arm and he extended his wings before taking off over the Carriers. Sam passed over the second nearest carrier, dropping me onto its deck in a wave of purple.

The Agents aboard open fired the second I made contact with the deck. I took off to the nearest cover, drawing my pistol and returning fire. I pushed my back up against the crate after taking out two of the agents firing at me. I slipped my fingers into my pocket and removed three playing cards from where they rested. I charged the cards before throwing them around the side of the crate. Returning to cover I heard an explosion seconds later, followed by screams. I followed the screams by emptying the rest of my clip in any of the agents still standing near by before taking off down the deck of the ship.

_"Hey Cap,"_ Sam's voice came over the com, _"I found those bad guys you were talking about."_

_"You okay?"_ Steve asked.

_"Well, I'm not dead yet."_ Sam replied dryly.

I extended my Bo staff,_ "Famous last words Birdboy."_

"_Don't jinx me Cajan!"_ Sam laughed.

I knocked out a Agent with my staff before I was charged by three more. I grabbed the vest of the first one as he reached me, charging his black vest before pushing him into the second. I pulled the third in front of me as a shield from the explosion before flipping him over the railing of the deck. By this time the second Agent had recovered and pulled his sidearm, before he could get a shot off I grabbed his outstretched arm with my free hand. I retracted the Bo staff before sending the end of the shortened staff into his jaw once, twice, three times before I heard the snap of it braking. I dropped him to the ground and he let out a painful moan.

_ "Alpha Locked." _Steve's voice came rang in my ear. I loaded a new clip into my pistol as a troop ship landed at the far end of the deck.

_"Falcon, Chell, how's it going up there?" _Maria asked.

_"I'm a little busy here!" _Sam all but shouted.

I sighed as a large number of troops exited the drop ship several yards from me. "Can't say I'm fairing any better."

_"Hold on Chell." _Steve tried to sound supportive, _"Help is on the way."_

I sighed again, "I don't doubt that." I missed when things were simple and I was sneaking around in the background rather then running head first into battle.

The Agents raised their guns and I dove for cover. Peeking out I opened fire on the nearest Agents, trying to draw them closer. I managed to take out a couple before they reached me. As they rounded the corner I hit my staff against the deck, sending out a shock wave, knocking them back.

_"Bravo Locked." _Sam called.

I took out the Agents one by one before Steve and Sam joined me on the deck.

"It'a 'bout time." I growled and rested my staff across my shoulders. I fell in with them as Steve led the charge to to the mainframe. Suddenly a black blur knocked Steve over the deck. "Steve!" Sam and I shouted. Sam went to dive after him but 'Bucky' grabbed one of his metal wings and flipped him back across the deck. I tackled the Soldier but he flipped me up and over his head. I landed on my back a few feet away and Sam opened fire. The Soldier ducked for cover and Sam once again went after Steve only to have the Soldier shoot out a line and rip off one of his wings before kicking him over the edge. I stayed down as the Soldier watched over the edge. After a moment he turned, I held my breath, hoping he would find me of no interest. I let out a shaking breath as he turned from me towards the mainframe room.

_ "Cap! Cap! Come in! Are you okay?"_

_ "Ya I'm here! I'm still on the Hilicarrier. Where are you?"_

_ "I'm grounded, the suit's down. Sorry Cap."_

_ "Don't worry I got it. Chell, you still breathing?"_

I nodded, even though they couldn't see it, "Ya. He's headed yer way Steve."

_"You still part of this?"_

I knew Steve didn't need me and he was giving me permission to save myself, but I had gone this far and I couldn't live with myself with I left him now. "Till the end." I replied, picking myself up off the ground.

I made my way towards the mainframe, getting lost several times in the main control room, science and med bays before finding my way there. Steve had already engaged Bucky in combat. I used this as my chance. I slipped in between them as they fought for the control panel. I thoughtlessly passed my fingers over the controls, unlocking the chips and dropping them down for accessing. I removed the center chip from the center row before and arm grabbed me.

Bucky tossed me over the catwalk but not before Steve grabbed my arm. He began to pull me up when Bucky tackled him over the edge, me along with him. We landed on the lower part of the room before the glass bottom. Steve's hand slipped from my arm and I slipped down, slamming in Bucky. Bucky pushed me forward, kicking in the back of my knee. I let out a scream as he stood and walked over me towards Steve. As they fought I pushed myself up on my hands and knees.

Something green caught the corner of my eye. The last chip! I grabbed it, standing once again. "Steve, boost!" I called, running up the ramp. Steve pushed Bucky back before I reached him. I planted my hands on his shoulders, pushing myself up as he grabbed my feet and throw me over his shoulder. I grabbed the railing and began to pull myself up. I reached for the next bar and felt a cold hand wrap around my ankle. My grip was ripped from the railing as I was flung back, over the landing and onto the glass base below.

I gasped, trying to refill my lungs after landing hard on my back. Steve ran to me, crouching down to make sure I was alright. I held up the last chip to him but before he could take it his own shield hit him in the back, pushing him over me. Steve recovered quickly, grabbing me and his shield to cover us from Bucky opening fire. Once Bucky had emptied his clip Steve threw his shield only to have Bucky knock it away. He then pulled a knife and charged us. Steve pushed me back, engaging Bucky.

While they were distracted I made my way back towards the console. Having no other way up I began to climb the center column, or tired to. I was once again stopped by Bucky as he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me back against him. He squeezed my midsection, forcing the air from my lungs with his metal arm as he grabbed the chip from me with his free hand. I grabbed at his metal arm, connecting to it and forcing his grip to loosen. He grunted as he fought against my control but failed as I freed myself, turning and kicking him back. He fell against the glass and dropped the chip several feet away. The three of us raced for it but a metal hand reached it first, smashing it into thousands of green fragments.

I felt my breath leave me as I watched the pieces scatter. My eyes met Steve's and he looked as helpless as I felt in the moment. What could we do? Without that chip we had no way to stop the carriers. There was no other way to hack into the carr-

"Keep 'im busy. I'm tha last shot we got at stoppin' this thing." I ordered, heading to make my way to the control panel once again. The sounds of fighting once again started up behind me as I began to climb.

_"30 seconds!"_ Maria's voice rang in my ear.

"I'm almost there!" I replied.

_"Hurry Chell, they've started locking targets!"_

"Shit." I mumbled, jumping for the next level and pulling myself up. I reached the console, placing my hand over the empty slot. "Charlie Locked."

There was a moment of silence before Maria's voice crackled in my ear, "_What's going on? The Carriers aren't coming down."_

"We lost tha chip." I almost whispered to her. "I can't override the controls, not in sucha short amounta time, but I can override tha targeting parameters."

_"If you shoot those ships down, you'll be going down with them."_

I sighed, "It's tha only way."

_"But-_

_ "No. She's right." _Steve cut in. I turned just in time to watch him drop Bucky unconscious from a headlock. He looked up at me. His blue eyes meeting my demonic ones and I smiled softly at him. _"This is the only chance we have. We have to take it." _

I nodded at him and continued to work without braking eye contact, "Locking new targets."

My Captain gave me a light smile, "I love you."

I felt my heart swell and smile grow. I felt something cold against my cheek and realized for the first time that I was crying. This was it. This was how it was going to end. I wonder what would have happened if things had been different. Maybe Steve and I would have worked out our pasts and been able to set them aside for a future. Maybe even a future together. We hadn't been able to work things out before but maybe I should have tried harder, given an actual relationship a chance instead of assuming I wasn't good enough for him. Instead of guessing my past and family would make him reconsider his feelings. "I love you too." I closed my eyes, giving the order to fire.

Within seconds the air ship began to rock and jump as the shells hit us. I felt myself being pulled this way and that as I lost balance and lost connection with the console. I fell forward, catching myself on the railing. If I survive this, I promise to whoever is listening that I will try harder. Try harder at being a good person. Try harder to be a good friend. Try harder at a relationship, a real relationship, not just playing housewife to the only man I really care about.

Another explosion rocked the ship and a supporting beam fell, crushing Bucky and jolting him awake. He cried out trying to free himself. Steve eyed his falling friend before looking up at me. He nodded at me and I let go of the railing, making my way down to him. He caught me easily before putting me down and making his way over to Bucky. I ran past him to the other side of the beam, helping him lift. We managed to lift it high enough for Bucky to pull himself out with this metal arm, for the first time I noticed his other arm had be injured, most likely by Steve.

We let the beam drop once Bucky was free. He stood to face Steve. "You know me." Steve told him.

"NO I DON'T!" Bucky yelled out, punching at Steve but only making contact with his shield. He stumbled back anyway, as did the exhausted looking Solider. I wanted to help but there was nothing I could do, this was between them. If things got to hairy I would step in but they had to sort this out, whatever it was.

"Bucky" Steve swallowed, "You've known me your whole life."

_Whack!_

Another explosion rocked the ship and I tried to keep my balance as best I could.

"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes."

"SHUT UP!"

_Whack!_

They stood once again, facing each other. Steve removed his helmet, throwing it to the side. "I'm not going to fight you." Steve dropped his shield, it falling from the ship. "You're my friend."

Bucky watched him for a moment before letting out a feral yell and tackling Steve to the ground. I felt my legs tense, ready to spring into the fray at any moment. Bucky pinned Steve, raising his fist, "You are my mission." His fist met flesh and I jumped, grabbing Bucky's metal arm with both hands and holding it back. I once again connected with it, using my powers to help me hold this arm back since it was much stronger then me. He growled, and turned to me. As we fought for control another blast hit and I lost focus giving him the chance to throw me back. He hit Steve again.

_Whack!_

"YOU!"

_ Whack!_

"ARE MY!"

_ Whack!_

"MISSION!"

"Then finish it." Steve spoke softly. Bucky froze, not seeming to know what to do. "Cuz I'm with you to the end of the line." Bucky trembled, pulling himself back. He seemed to remember. If he didn't remember then it at least sparked something inside him. Something long forgotten.

I heard a snapped behind me, turning the control console had broken free and was falling towards us. I screamed out jumping towards the men and pushing them aside as the console broke through the glass where we had been. I felt something solid around my waist as I reached for Steve but he fell from my grip, heading towards the Potomac. I couldn't bare to watch my friend fall, I turned away and wrapped my arms around Bucky's leather clad torso as he held us up. I looked up at him and his light eyes met mine. "You fight for him?"

"I fight with 'im." I whispered, "He saved me from myself."

Bucky looked back down to the river below us. "Don't let go." Was all he before letting go of the ship. I tightened my grip, closed my eyes and took a deep breath just before we were met with the cold rush of water of the river.

Bucky let go of me as we hit the water, letting me surface. I circled in the water, looking for any sign of the men. Final after a moment Bucky surfaced, dragging Steve behind him. I swam to Steve's other side and pulled his arm over my shoulder and helped Bucky pull him ashore.

Bucky dropped me the moment we reached dry land, staring down at his limp body. I crawled through the sand next to him, checking for a pulse. It was faint but Steve wasn't breathing and I pushed his head back before placing my month over his and pushing air into his lungs. I gave three strong pushes on his chest and he cough, water pouring from his lips. I gave a sigh of relief and sat back on my heels, looking up into the grey sky.

Bucky turned without a word and began to walk away, leaving us alone in the sand. What was he thinking? How could he just walk away. Walk away from his best friend and his best chance to finding who he is. "WAIT!" What was I thinking? What could I do to help this man, to help my friend. Steve was my world, and Bucky had been his. I couldn't let him lose him again after all this time. Even if it met losing me. I stood and faced the black clad soldier, "I can help you."

. . .

"What have you got Stark?" Steve asked, as he joined Sam and the rest of the Avenger's in the lab at Stark Tower.

Tony spun around in his worn office chair, grabbing a small remote as he did so. "Seems your friends are about as hard to find as you would expect a trained assassin and master thief to be." Tony said while turning to the large monitor on the far wall, turing it on he began to flip through a number of images as he spoke to the team. "However, they were busy your first few days in the hospital after your brawl in Washington. First, LeBeau emptied all her personal accounts. Withdrawing a small fortune and transferring the rest to the private accounts of you, Remy LeBeau and Nicole Howlett. About an hour later she was caught on a traffic cam in downtown Washington. In a stolen car, I might add, with a shiny armed passenger. We lose sight of them for the next few hours before catching her on a security tape at a 24 hour Walmart. Cashier said she bought about two hundred dollars worth of adult men's and woman's clothing, paid cash. Not sure where the Tin Man was at this point but we caught them both on the Smithsonian security early the next morning." Tony paused on a picture of them inside the museum, "Isn't that sweet, they are holding hands!"

"Get on with it Stark." Steve said annoyed.

"Fine." Tony pouting before flipping to the next file. "Seems your girl knew we'd be looking for them, she left you a message." A video of the two at the small exhibit that had been dedicated to Bucky started playing. Bucky had his back to the camera as he stared at the exhibit. Chell was next to him, her hand loosely set in his right hand though they both stood tense. They were both wearing dark jeans, cheap fall jackets and dark ball caps. Chell also had her hair pulled back into a low pony tail, it was strange to see. She never wore hats and almost never tied back her long hair. Slowly Chell turned, taking off her sunglasses as she looked directly at the camera. Her red eyes almost glowing under the cap. The picture had no sound but she moved her lips slowly and deliberately to be understood. She continued to stare at the camera for a moment before the screen suddenly went dark. "I had JARVAS run a scan. She either said 'Don't look for us' or "Goats took Boris."

**Stay Tuned for 'Bonnie and Clyde"**

**(Sorry to do this to you guys but this story has mostly just been a set up for Chell and Bucky's story. It will be coming out soon, part of the reason this chapter took so long to get out was I've been spending more time on the squeal then this one haha.)**


	10. Chapter 10

Bonnie and Clyde is now up! Stay tuned for updates!


End file.
